


[Manip] Him who rides upon the highest heavens

by Khimaira



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Riding, bottom!cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the irresistible suggestion to make a manip of Cass riding Jesse. And look, they're happy! (I kinda needed this after watching 1x07, tbh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Him who rides upon the highest heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on tumblr - firsttobite :)


End file.
